I Believe
by Kuro de Band Geek
Summary: A girl loses all belief in God. Can the angels try to restore that belief?
1. Trouble

I Believe By: Black Rose  
  
It was a late Saturday evening. A father and daughter were driving home together from shopping at one of her favorite stores. Her father loved her so much and was willing to do anything for her. They had a perfect relationship. He glanced over to her and smiled lovingly. He stroked her hair and whispered, "I love you, Amy." She smiled back, but it was immediately replaced by a look of horror. Bright headlights shone in their faces as a car skidded out of control toward them. Amy screamed as the car rushed closer and closer. Her dad covered her with himself, bracing for the crash.  
  
The next thing Amy knew, she was waking up in a hospital room. Her arm was in a blood-covered sling. Reality hits her, playing that horrible memory in her head. Dad, she thought, Where's my dad? At that moment, her mother came in. "Oh, Amy!" she exclaimed, rushing toward her bed, "I'm so glad you're okay!" She hugged her, which was difficult, with all the wires and cords surrounding her. "Where's Dad?" Amy asked, "Is he okay? Where is he?" Her mother's face slowly dimmed. "I'm sorry, Amy," she said, "He. He didn't make it." Her daughter's normally happy, cheerful face suddenly twisted in a mix of agony, fury, and despair. "No!" she cried, "He can't be dead! He ahs to be alive somewhere! How could you let this happen?!" "Sweetie," her mother tried to calm her down, "I know you're upset, but it wasn't' my fault. It wasn't anyone's fault." But she wouldn't listen.  
  
Since then, she's worn nothing but black, and her dark brown hair hung down in straight, dead locks. Her face was always bare, and not once has a smile crossed her face. Her attitude changed too. She became a loner. She never hung out with friends, and always sat alone at lunch. She never even spoke to anyone! But recently, she started high school, and met Sandra, a fellow goth. Sandra had a problem much like Amy's, only she handled it a different way- by drinking, and doing drugs. Soon, her bad habits rubbed off on Amy. She too started smoking, drinking, and doing drugs. She constantly skipped school, and when she wasn't, her attitude was cocky, rude, and disrespectful. Her locker was filled with violent pictures, and she was in a fight almost every other day. She always reeked of smoke and beer, and snuck out of the house to go to parties and came back drunk and high. She stole money from other kids to buy her cigarettes and drinks. She also started dealing drugs at school. Since the accident, her mother worked full-time and was never home. The closest she had to a parent was Ellen, the housekeeper, who pretty much raised Amy the best she could, though now, as she sees what she's doing to herself, she wonders if she had really done her best. 


	2. Intro Amy

Disclaimer: I own practically nothing in this story. Just Amy, Ellen, Sandra, and the plotline. Now, (dud dud dun!!) Chapter 2!!!!!  
  
@-,-'-@-,-'-@-,-'-@-,-'-@-,-'- It was another long, hard day. Frustrated and angry, fourteen- year- old Amy Sanders storms into the living room.  
  
"Amy, is that you?" Ellen Walters, the Sanders' housekeeper called from her kitchen. Amy rolled her eyes. "Who else would I be, Ellen?" she replied sarcastically. Ignoring the remark, the housekeeper poked her head out to look at the girl. "Well, wash up, dinner's almost rea-." She cut off her sentence when she saw the hideous black- and- blue bruise over Amy's right eye.  
  
"My God!" she exclaimed, rushing over to the teen, "What on Earth happened?" Untroubled, Amy looked away and muttered, "Nothing. I tripped." The look on Ellen's face revealed that she wasn't about to buy that excuse. She eyed the girl suspiciously and repeated, "What happened, Amy?" Then Amy's temper flared, "I said 'nothing!'" she snapped. Taken aback, the housekeeper stepped away. "Well, put some ice on it, and wash up. Dinner's ready," she said, a little hurt. Sarcastically, Amy responded, "Sorry, I'm on a crap- free diet. Anyway, I'm meeting Sandra at the mall."  
  
"Child, if you want my advice, I'd stay away from that Sandra girl," Ellen muttered from the kitchen, "She's nothing but trouble if you ask me." "Well, I didn't ask you, did I?" Amy replied. "I don't want to have any calls about you this time!" Ellen called, but it was too late. Amy was out the door.  
  
@-,-'-@-,-'-@-,-'-@-,-'-@-,-'- After witnessing the argument, four figures suddenly materialized outside the Sanders' home. One, a red-headed female, spoke aloud what the rest were thinking, "Oh, isn't it sad what that girl is doing to herself?" "It's awful, Monica," a young male responded, "She's obviously our newest assignment." An older black woman stepped forward, "Don't be so sure, Andrew. She could be only a part of an even bigger assignment." "Tess is right, guys," a young female chimed in, "But for now we should probably concentrate on her. If she is, she'll lead us to it in due time." "Good observation, Gloria," Tess replied. "So," Andrew said, "let's get started!" @-,-'-@-,-'-@-,-'-@-,-'-@-,-'-  
  
"C'mon, Amy!" Sandra Adams, a tall, 16-year old girl with intense, icy blue eyes called. "Hold on Sandra, I'm coming!" Amy responded, trying to keep up with the older girl. When she finally caught up with her, she panted, "So, what are we doing here today?" A sly grin crossed Sandra's face. "How about we show off some artwork?" gesturing towards the wall of the Piper County Mall. "Sweet!" Amy exclaimed. "Let me get some paint, and I'll be right back." 


End file.
